


Philza-Vision

by Riddlemethis6647



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Found Family, Hallucinations, Inspired by tik-tok, Kinda, Reality Bending, Red Vines, Time Travel, people dealing with eggza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647
Summary: After being corrupted by the egg, philza wakes up and everything’s different. For starters his sons not dead, he’s pretty sure that he’s not in his own house, and since when did they decorate like it was the 50’s?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the great artist @mantishead on tik-tok, please check them out if you can.

_Choking_.

Choking is what he felt, the overall sense of dread, that moment when you feel everything tense up as if you would perish if you moved one inch. 

He was curious about the egg, as anyone would be with it sprawling across the SMP but his curiosity turned quickly into something different the second he touched a vine and heard that that.

That voice.

At first it tempted him with violence, the type of slaughter that would ease an aching grieving heart for even a split second. Vengeance was what it offered, a sweet release of adrenaline whispering, tempting, shouting.

Then after a long walk, a conversation with a grandchild and a hybrid he was starting to warm up to and maybe just claim as his own.

Not out of a sense of loneliness, no.

It was just the simple feeling of wanting to protect someone and actually be there.

The egg was fast to find his truest desire, one any grieve stricken father would take in a heartbeat. 

He wanted his son.

He wanted everything to be alright.

He wanted some sense of the word, peace.

He didn’t want to see anymore stupidity of people thinking government was above people.

He got it.

While he slept blissfully unaware the egg had crept its way into philza, planting itself like the parasite it was and forever will be.

It crawled and expanded, growing over his eyes, covering every crevasse that could see.

That night was one of those nights that even the slightest sound was as quiet as the wind, that worrisome silence, a cold blanket covering everything except the end of your toes. 

That was a peaceful yet ominous night, a forewarning of what was to come.

A nice warm sensation washed over philza as he woke, still and confused. 

He was standing his hand holding onto a cup of coffee and his vision slowly coming into focus, yet his hearing was perfect.

“Hey dad!”

… that voice. He could never forget that voice.

“Wilbur?” He said almost dropping the coffee as his vision cleared, his dead son standing right in front of him… and was that a fucking pompadour hairstyle?

“I was wondering- dad are you okay?” Wilbur stopped and stared a bit concerned. 

Was he okay? No absolutely not, from the way he was seeing things he should be one foot more into a insane asylum from what was transpiring, but who was he to tell his dead son how he actually felt.

“Fine. I’m fine. I’m just peachy.” Philza said as his features relaxed, his mind still whirling.

Wilburs concerned look turned on a dime into a contagious smile.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe play fetch with me later? Like old times?”

“That sounds wonderful Wil, we’ll definitely do that.”

“Alright! I’ll catch ya later, watch out for the ankle-biters while I’m out.”

.. Ankle-biters?

A crash from upstairs and a yell of “Tommy!!” Answered his query.


	2. The Curious Case of Redza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wakes to find Red vines in Phil’s room and on Phil’s face when closely inspected, what wakes up is not Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up we will be switching from Phil’s POV and Other people’s POV of what’s happening outside of Phil’s fantasy a bit with each chapter.

Technoblade was having an absolute piss-wash of a day, first he didn’t wake up at the usual time which put him back a few hours that he could’ve used relaxing, but instead he was groggy and doing meaningless chores.

Well when I say meaningless I mean he didn’t seem to find any meaning in tedious work such as cleaning dishes or cleaning after the horse stable, and he definitely did not find any meaning in the word “Egg!” That the voices were yelling at him today.

“We can get eggs later chat I’m busy right now.”

**EGG!**

**EGGZA**

**Check on Phil!**

**TECHNODUMB**

Techno paused at the mention of Phil, I mean surely he was doing alright… but just to make sure he went looking for the man.

“I get it it chat, check on Phil. I’m already on it.” 

He said climbing the ladder into Phil’s room.

There on the bed was Phil, snuggled into a blanket, from technos view safe as can be.

That was until he stepped forward and his shoe made contact with the squishy red vine that was invading his property.

It’s safe to say he started to sprint to see if Philz’s was actually alright and not just seemingly so. 

Phil was facing the wall his head opposite of techno’s, though if the vines on the blanket were any indication he wasn’t going to be perfectly fine. 

“Phil?” Techno asked, his hand hovering over the blanket that his sleeping friend was in.

“Mate?” Was a slow sleepy response that sounded like it was a hushed tone of a person hearing something they shouldn’t. 

Techno was relieved to know Phil was at least alright in the sense he was sleep talking, but he had to make sure the vibes were only on the blankets and floor. He was sure Phil had probably just accidentally brought some home.

… He was wrong

The red vines that seeped into the blanket was wrapped around Philzas face primarily his eyes.

It looked like what someone without experience with blindfolds or anything human at all would draw when asked to draw a blind person.

You could hardly tell where vine began and skin ended, it melded into him like hot play dough does to black top. 

Not a pretty sight at all,

And definitely not what techno wanted to see or have happening. 

He shaked his friend trying to wake him up to no avail, he turned him over from his side to his back panicking. 

**Just breathe.**

**EGGZA**

**technopanic**

**IS PHIL GONNA BE OKAY??**

**We’re definitely making scrambled eggs now.**

Techno steadied himself against a wall as he tried to think of what to do, he couldn’t pull the vines off Phil it would cause too much damage, and he couldn’t wake him up either so that was two options down.

He stomped his foot against one stray vine slithering on the ground next to him, he needed to have time to think. 

What hurts the vines? Could there be a safe way to cut the vines off him? Can he risk telling anyone in search of help?

All these thoughts swirled as the figure of Phil on the bed slowly rose up and turned. 

“Hey mate? You don’t look so good.”

Said the one blinded by vines.

“...Techno?” The figure of Phil asked.

Techno stared dead straight into Phil’s features.

“Phil?” Techno asked cautiously.

**Danger!**

**REDZA**

**is that even Phil?**

**ITS LIKE ALIEN, TECHNO RUN!**

**maybe he’s okay?**

“Mate I don’t think we’ve got all day for you to be staring at me, let’s go down and get some breakfast ey?” His body’s posture was not of relaxation or high alertness.. it was a mix between the two as if with each step he was loosely knowing which way he was going but was paranoid of what was happening behind him.

Techno watched as the figure of Phil slightly stumbled as he navigated his way to the ladder, sliding down without a care in the world.

Soon following after Techno followed him to the kitchen, holding his breath and his whole body tensing up.

“So what are we thinking for breakfast today?”

The red vine covered philza shaped entity said

“... some eggs?” Techno watched as the figure tensed and their hands twitched.

“No. I mean mate come on, eggs? We should have a real breakfast food instead. I’m going to make us some pancakes.” He said shuffling towards the pantry and grabbing the ingredients.

“Maybe you should go outside while I cook techno mate, It’ll be boring just watching me.” 

Techno paused with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m fine here.”

The figure turned to techno.

“Atleast get Ranboo over here, I bet he would love to have some pancakes.”

**Not Phil is so sus.**

**Ranboo could help!!**

**I wonder what type of pancakes?**

**RANBOO!**

Turning towards the door reluctantly techno sighed, it was going to be a tuff time fixing whatever the hell was happening with Phil.

He walked outside and spotted the little stable that Ranboo had built himself, he still didn’t quite know why he did that when Phil clearly said to him that he could build him a nice shack, but whatever floats the weird neighbors boat be guessed.

Ranboo was sound asleep for once actually not moving in his sleep when techno approached, and so what soon followed would not surprise anyone.

He screamed when yelled at to wake up.

Ranboo looked left and right and then when he saw Techno straight forward he started apologizing profusely.

“I-I’m so sorry techno, you spooked me a bit there, I’m sorry I screamed I-“ 

Techno stopped the poor boys ramble with a quick and simple.

“We have a problem.”

Which seemed to make Ranboo even more uneased.

“Are you aware of red crawly vines?” Techno asked with his arms crossed.

“The ones that are all over the SMP?” Techno nodded

“Some of them attached themselves to Phil and now he’s acting strange.”

“Is he alright?” 

“I’m not sure, but he did ask me to get you for breakfast so at least it gave me an excuse to go talk with you past my better judgment.”

“Oh.”

Ranboo said now concerned and just a tad hurt.

“So should we?” 

Techno, already ahead of the conversation, already turned and started walking back to the house.

Ranboo hurriedly got up and ran after the shorter but somehow faster hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions for ideas for where the story may lead are quite appreciated.


	3. Shenanigans are afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza settles into whatever he woke up into, as everything around him seems to be peachy keen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Philza took the time to inspect himself when Wilbur left, he was still the same old, same old.  
Glow Squid pyjamas was a nice surprise to say the least, but nothing more interesting. 

The house that surrounded him looked straight off one of those old tv shows, a real retro vibe. Not that he minded but still a bit weird, deciding to inspect the ruckus upstairs he started walking. 

What greeted Philza as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom with the noise was not what he first would expect.

There was Tommy a cheeky grin on his face and again another weird change of style, holding what seemed to be a disc shielding it with his arms, and on the opposite end was Techno trying to wrangle said disc out of his grasp. 

“It’s my disc tommy! I bought it myself.” Techno said hellbent on getting it back.

“Nu-uh big man, you said I could have it!” Tommy said backing up.

“I SAID YOU COULD BORROW IT!” Techno going forward stopped when he saw Phil in the doorway.

“Phil could you tell this gremlin that the record is mine?” 

“He’s lying Phil, a big lie on a lie! A lie sandwich, I bet your name isn’t even techno!”

Was Tommy’s defense.

Phil looked between the two amused, and only a bit irritated.

“Tommy give it back to techno, he said borrow not steal.” Phil firmly stated.

“But that’s not fair!” Tommy protested as Techno grabbed the Disc.

“I paid for this fair and square, plus you would probably scratch it anyways.” 

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

Phil snorted and walked away determined to see what else was in store in whatever this was, dream or hallucination he was having fun.

“Hi Mr. Minecraft” Tubbo said, walking straight past Philza and going into the room filled with chaos.

Yet another unexpected thing happening.

“Hi Tubbo?” He furrowed his eyebrows and then smiled. 

He walked down the stairs and went back for his coffee, sipping and humming while picking up a nearby newspaper, nothing bad in the news.

Not even one column of some random person ranting about something they hate.

It was quite refreshing.

Sitting down on a nearby couch philza yawned and stretched.

..His wings.

With all the chaos he didn’t get a chance to process that his wings were fully there, not damaged at all, no explosion injuries to be seen.

He could fly again! He could.. there was so many new possibilities opening up, if this was indeed a dream he never wanted to wake up.

His son alive, his wings uninjured, what seems to be a normal happy household. 

All he could want and more, Philza smiled as he relaxed and planned out the rest of his day, not forgetting the important game of catch he’s going to play when Wilbur finally gets home.

Later on the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs tore philzas attention away from some book he had found lying around something about a town gone mad and all that.

Tommy and Tubbo descended down and almost made it to the door.

“Where are you two going?”

Philza asked turning his head towards the duo

“Uh to Ranboo’s” Tommy replied.

“Yeah! Ranboo’s he found this cool thing.”

Tommy nodded

“It’s a totally not suspicious thing, that we are most definitely going to see.”

Philza paused before waving his hand.

“Just be back before midnight and don’t kill anyone.” 

“We can only promise one of those things!” Was said as the front door closed.

Techno shortly after went down the stairs 

“You know they’re going to the malt shop right?”

Philza paused an image of what those two could get up to at a malt shop, shivering out of an nonexistent pay for damages done to property.

“You think we could catch up to them by now?”

Techno nodded fixing his glasses.

“I mean if they didn’t take their bikes we might have a chance.”

Philza got up from the couch a plan in his head already hatching he looked at techno with a quite frankly sinister grin.

“You’re still not afraid of heights right mate?”

Techno nodded before smirking.

“Of Course” 

Tommy and Tubbo were both on their respective bikes going fast, and not obeying any safety of the road rules at all, they would probably have made it to the malt shop in no time if it weren’t for a certain person with wings.

“Hey Tommy?” Tubbo asked looking ahead

“What?” 

“Do you see that thing up ahead?” Tubbo saw something right out of view 

“The stop sign?” 

“No. Not that.” 

Again these two were going fast and they were speedily approaching said thing. 

Philza laughed a bit putting techno down first beside the stop sign.

“Ok now what?” 

“Well I would assume we stop em mate.”

Phil then proceeded to land on the ground, go infront of the boys path and wait.

The image of two teen boys almost flying straight off their bikes as they both tried their best to brake and not hit Philza Minecraft dead in the road was quite the scene, but particularly it seemed no one else was in the road, no cars, no joggers.

Just Tommy and Tubbo getting the fright of the lifetime.

Phil crossed his arms putting on a fake stern face before smiling.

“Now techno I might be mistaken, but I’m pretty sure Ranboo’s house isn’t out this way.”

Techno chuckled

“I’m pretty sure you’re right being as Ranboo lives directly next door.”

The teen duo gulped and looked at each other and then Phil.

“Would you believe us if we told you he recently moved?” Tommy stated with a sheepish grin.

It was dead silent. A weird silence.

Before everyone started laughing.

“Yeah we should probably go back to the house shouldn’t we?” 

“Sorry Mr. Minecraft!”

Tubbo said turning his bike around with Tommy,

Phil turned to techno with a peculiar look on his face.

“Did you- was that a laugh track?”

Techno adjusted his glasses.

“I guess you could call it that, but I would probably keep the awful puns to yourself.” 

Phil merely nodded

“Are you ready to go?”

“Just don’t drop me.”

Smiling, he flew them straight back to the house.

Tommy and Tubbo both rushed back upstairs the second they got in the house, whilst techno and Phil moved into the kitchen.

“What are we thinking about for lunch mate?”

“Meatloaf?” He replied fiddling with a nearby pen.

“..Alright mate, wanna help me in the kitchen?”

Techno smiled and laughed 

“Of course I would.”

While those two got to work in the kitchen the ankle-biters upstairs tried to concoct a plan.

“We could always just sneak out.”

“Tubbo my friend! We need a genius idea, one that’ll blow their socks off.”

Tommy turned to tubbo smiling.

“How are we gonna blow their socks off if we don’t wanna get caught?”

Tubbo paused with a confused look.

“We can’t blow their socks off, cause they’re not supposed to know we even left.”

Tommy patted his friend on the back.

“It’ll just be that genius that even when we don’t get caught, their socks will still go clean off.”

Tubbo made a sound of agreement before going to sit on the bed.

“You know I could just go, and I could bring us back shakes.”

Tommy shaked his head.

“It’s not about the drinks or food, it’s about socializing. We will look like total nobody’s if we don’t go.” 

“Who cares anyways, Since when did we care about how others thought of us?”

Tubbo asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tommy paused.

“You know you’ve got a good point big man…”

The two teens looked confused for a good moment before Tommy suggested another plan.

“Ok so here’s how we’re going to do it.”

Tubbo nodded listening along as he jumped a bit on the bed.

“... And that’s the end of my absolutely full proof plan.” Tommy concluded.

“I did not get a word of that, but I’m going to just go with what you’re doing.”

Tommy smiled and clasped his hands together.

“Operation: Cool Kids is a go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read this, it really means the world to me.


	4. Eggza strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Philza is having the time of his life in the egg made reality, Ranboo and Techno have to deal with the Philza being piloted by the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a lil while, I’m going to try and make a schedule so I can efficiently post chapters.

Techno and Ranboo stared at the man in the kitchen as he whistled to himself and prepared the pancakes.

The sight would have been sweet in any other situation, but what was unfolding before them was not sweet, it was acidic.

The bad taste in your mouth when you go for something you like, a comfort food and when you bite in it’s rotten and wrong.

That was what it was like watching the man parading around the kitchen while his eyes were strangled with thorny gory vines.

It felt off, and rightfully so.

“Oh hello Ranboo! Nice of you to join us.”

The entity said with a toothy grin, while Ranboo stood staring in the doorway next to Techno, behind him in sort of a ‘Hey if I get attacked I feel more comfortable if I was behind you.’ Way.

“Hi?” Was the small reply from the confused teenager.

“Hello!” He tilted his head before going back to the pancakes.

Techno gave Ranboo that said ‘Just act normal’ but apparently Ranboo couldn’t read since his next action was to trip over his own feet and acquaint his own face with the floor.

“I’m fine!” He said brushing himself off and going to sit at the table while techno suppressed the urge to facepalm.  


**Ranclusmy!**

**He’s blowing are cover.**

**Since when we’re we not sus?**

**E!!**

Walking over to the table Techno sat down with no problem unlike his taller counterpart.

“So how are you two doing this morning? I know techno wasn’t feeling the best.” 

A hard side eye was given to techno, even if there was no sight to eye with.

“I’m doing absolutely terrific, definitely fine! Absolutely A- okay!” 

Was Ranboo’s rushed response while techno merely grumbled something under his breath and then raised his eyebrows at Ranboo.

“So- Phil. I wonder how are you doing?”

Turning to face the table a smile etched across the face that stared back at Techno and Ranboo.

“I’m doing absolutely amazing mate!”

Techno nodded as the figure approached and sat down two plates of pancakes infront of the two.

“Philza where’s your plate?” 

The room grew uncomfortable as a pause filled the air.

“I don’t eat that mate.”

Both of the two at the table looked at each other and then at whatever was possessing Phil.

“Alright then…” and “thank you for the food?”

Broke the tension as breakfast began, both parties trying to convey messages to each other whilst the red covered Philza sat in between the two intently watched.  


**Creepyza!**

**Are the pancakes posioned?**

**I don’t like this.**

**Maybe we should get some more help.**

**E!**

After a desvenstantily awkward breakfast, Philza got up to clean the plates.

“So what are the plans for today you two?”

Techno stared long and hard at the man

“We were thinking of going out, we have some supplies we need to get.”

Ranboo awkwardly bobbed his head up and down in a motion to agree with techno

“We’ve run out of… of.”

“Warped Fungus.”

“Right! Yeah Warped Fungus.”

Philzas face sparked with a smile

“I’ll join you then.”

Techno moved forward placing one hand in the table.

“Are you sure Phil? I mean someone’s gotta look after the dogs and other animals.”

Ranboo piped in

“Yeah I’d feel awful if I left Enderchest and the others alone for so long!”

Philzas smile turned sour.

“How long are you planning on leaving?”

Ranboo quickly moved forward moving his hands as he spoke.

“Quite a while I think actually, there’s a long walk to the nether portal and then we have to navigate to the right biome, and even then we’d probably have to find a second biome to find the right amount.”

Ranboo then looked at techno expectantly, motioning his hand to continue for him.

“Yeah. What he said.”   
  


Philza grumbled something under his breathe before sighing.

“Alright then. I hope you two have a wonderful time!” He then walked forward a bit.

“Make sure you take your time if needed.”

Was left in the air surprisingly menacingly.

Techno and Ranboo looked at eachother once more before stating there goodbyes and heading out the door, making sure to get some distance before talking again.

“Ok so we’re definitely not going to the nether for warped fungus right?” he said pulling out his memory book.

“Definitely not. We’re going to investigate, I haven’t been to the SMP lately and I have no idea how bad whatever is messing with Phil had gotten.”

“It’s pretty bad, the vines are everywhere.”

He scribbled in the book while making headway in front of techno.

“And you thought that wasn’t important to mention before Phil went out to the SMP the other day?”

Ranboo shook his head furiously

“Of course I told Phil! But he just kinda shrugged it off and said he could deal with a couple vines.”

The hybrid fiddled with his hands nervously.

“He didn’t really take it that seriously.”

Techno sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“Next time there’s an invasive red vine parasite egg whatever, be more adamant Ranboo.”

The tall teen made a squeaking sound 

“Of course!” Looking ahead the nether portal to take them to the SMP was just in view.

What the two failed to see was a Fox hybrid quite aways behind them heading towards the house.

Fundy was quite excited to see his grandfather after patching things up yesterday. 

Everything was looking up fundy, his tail swished behind him as he made his way in the snow.

“This is going to be so fun, Hes going to be all like fundy! What a surprise my favorite grandchild, how are you? Sit down let’s have some family bonding time, and I’ll be all like of course my favorite only grandpa! I would love to family bond with you.” 

Fundy played out the interaction theatrically as he got to the door.

What fundy failed to predict was the door preemptively opening, 

“Hi grandp— oh my god the red cum is on your face! Are you okay!? 

Philzas body tilted his head with a smile.

“I’m perfectly fine fundy! Come in won’t you mate it’s a bit cold outside.”

Fundy looked his grandpa up and down.

“Maybe I should go get you something to wash the icky red stuff off your eyes?”

Phil clicked his toungue.

“No, no. I’m fine.”

He grabbed the shoulder on fundy as he flinched.

“Ew ew ew.” Muttering under his breathe he walked with Phil into the house.

“Sit Fundy.” 

The figure demanded.

“Ok grandpa? Uh are you sure that you don’t want your eyes washed? Maybe preferably burn the icky red stuff off.”

The Red covered Phil shook his head.

“Why would I want to do that?”

Fundy moved to go straight for the sink.

“Uhh cause it’s icky and whispers bad things to you?” 

He turned the water on and began to try scrubbing each part of him touched by Phil.

“The whispers are perfectly fine and fundy.. you should try it sometime, maybe you’ll learn to love the egg.”

Fundys ears flattened on his head. 

“I don’t really think I would like that, are you sure you don’t want to maybe hand sanitizer your face?”

Phil walked forward.

“Come on mate, don’t act so skittish. We could have a fun day together today.”

Fundy looked at Phil with hopeful but suspicious eyes.

“A fun day together?”

A hum and another step forward answered him.

“We could make a monster farm together fundy.”

Fundy backed away from with a nervous smile 

“Mhm, and where would we do that?” 

Phil stepped forward once more silent, and fundy took the moment to grab a cup of soapy water, throw it at his grandpa's face and scatter right out the door.

“I’m sorry grandpa! I’m gonna go get you some help.”

Fundy ran and tried not to fall flat on his face as the figure of Phil watched from the open doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I really appreciate it.


	5. Playing Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice lunch, a great game of catch.  
> Some teens goofing off.  
> Nothing going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely be out by at most Sunday.

As Philza and techno finished up setting the table and placing the food, Wilbur came home in perfect timing. 

Almost too perfect if you would ask anyone else, but seeing as this is a delusion created by an egg that consumes human flesh.. I’ll let it slide.

“Dad I’m home!”

Wilbur excitingly ran into the dining room, while Phil just smiled very contently.

“Welcome home Wil.”

He returned the smiled and sat down his jacket on the chair next to him.

“So how’s your day been going dad?”

Phil sat down in the chair opposite of Wilbur and began to tell him about the bike chase.

“Those two really know how to make a ruckus don’t they?” 

Philza laughed and then asked Wilbur about his day.   
  


“Oh same old same old, you know you’d think people at the grocery would be nicer to the cashier that’s handling their items.”

Finally sitting down Wil noticed the meatloaf.

“You made my favorite!” 

He grinned ear to ear.

“Since when was meatloaf your favorite?” Philza asked out of curiosity, since he was 99% certain it wasn’t actually his favorite food.

“Since you made it, anything you cook is my favorite.” Wil replied.

Philzas heart melt at the comment, absolutely engulfed in a nice warm feeling of appreciation.

While the two downstairs chatted away, Techno went upstairs to get the boys for lunch.

Knocking on the door techno informed

“Lunch is ready.”

A muffled reply of “Coming!” Came from behind the closed door.

Behind said door was two plotting teenagers, who were more than ready to stop planning and go eat lunch.

“It’s really nice of your family to have me stay for lunch Tommy.” Tubbo said appreciating the food and time he got to spend with his best friend.

“You’re family Tubbo, of course they let you stay for lunch, and if they didn’t I would have some choice words.” 

Tubbo chuckled

“What choice words would those be?” 

A smirk appeared on Tommy’s face as he replied.

“Well what’s the worst words that you know?”

The duo devolved into laughter as they opened the door and went downstairs for lunch.

“What’s so funny you two?” Wibur turned to the pair as they walked towards the table.

“Wilbur what’s the worst word you know?”

A groan escaped technos throat.

“Not this again.”

Philza wheezed while Wil amusedly replied

“Capitalism.”

Tommy sat down at the table next to Wil

“Big man I don’t have a dictionary for that.”

Tubbo brightened up the room with another joke, looking directly at the pompadour having lad.

“I don’t think I even know how to spell that.”

That one at least made techno snort.

All in all the table was pretty chatty and nice, they had their lunch whilst passing around stories and reminiscing even if some of the stories told Phil was sure never happened, it brought happiness to the man to even imagine how it played out.

“So after we clean up, how’s about that game of catch dad?” 

“I would love nothing more.”

Phil gathered the plates and cups with the help of Wilbur and put them into the sink.

“I’ll be in my room if you two need me for anything.” Was heard as techno ascended up the stairs. 

Tommy and Tubbo eyed each other stage one of their plan about to begin, 

“We’re going to be in my room! Don’t bother us.”

Phil was going to respond but didn’t get the chance as they ran up the stairs.

“What’s their rush for?”

Philza looked at the stairs and then at his son.

“Not anything I’m dealing with right now.” 

The father son duo walked out back where a beautiful backyard with a shed, some swings and a big magnificent tree sat.

“I’ll go get the ball!” 

going straight for the shed, he opened it and retrieved two catchers mitts and a ball.

With a quirk of the lip he tossed a mitt to his dad and walked over.

“So i wanted to talk to you about something dad.”

Philza tensed but quirked an eyebrow as he got ready to toss the ball.

“About what?”

The ball was thrown and caught.

“Well it’s just for the past few days I’ve been thinking?”

Another throw and catch.

“..and?” Philza frowned unsure of where the conversation was heading.

“I know I’m a bit much at times, but I just wanted to say I really love you dad.”

The ball was not caught, it lay on the ground near Philza.

“Dad?”

Philzas eyes teared up as he looked at his son, his pride and joy.

“I love you too, far more than you could ever know.” 

Will looked at his dad with bright eyes.

“Aw dad don’t get all sappy on me.” 

The ball was picked up again.

“Too late Wil, I’m all sap now.”

The ball went back and forth as the two bonded, healing wounds only one was aware of.

This was quite the scenery, everything bright and cheerful. 

Nothing wrong except for two mischief makers in the house, and the rest of the day to be enjoyed.

“Hey Tommy?” 

Tommy turned from the paper where he was scribbling down ideas.

“Yeah Tubbo?”

Said Teen looked at Tommy whilst playing with a small model bee he had found lying about.

“Should we invite Ranboo?”

“Invite Ranboob?” 

Tubbo scowled at the other boy.

“He’s a lot of fun Tommy, and it’s cruel to leave him outta stuff.” 

A rolling of the eyes and a sigh indicated that Tubbo has won, 

“Fine, but if he messes something up.”

Tubbo was already jumping from excitement.

“He won’t! Promise.” 

On the other side of the Minecraft household said Ranboo was in his room writing, some story where all his friends which were Tommy and Tubbo primarily, went on amazing adventures together, and he was erasing a lot of grammatical and just character mistakes.

“No no. That doesn’t make sense for the plot, Oh no there’s so many plot holes.. it’s gonna take me a while to fix this.”

Unbeknownst to the lanky teen, Tommy and Tubbo were scaling the side of Ranboo’s house to get to his window.

“A little to the left!” 

“I don’t get why I have to be the one on the bottom tommy!”

Shifting the weight of the heavier boy on his shoulders was a bit painful.

“It’s cause you lost the Rock Paper Scissors, now I need you to boost me a little higher.”

Tubbo stretched his body as far as he could.

“I’m trying!” 

“We’ll try harder!” 

Ranboo noticing a commotion outside, opened his window and looked down to see Tommy struggling not to fall off and Tubbo on the ground holding his head in his hands.

“Tommy?” 

“Ranbooo my friend! Hi! Could you maybe hoist me up before I fall to my death.”

Ranboo scrambled and went forward to hold onto Tommy’s hands.

“How did you do this? Scratch that why did you do this?”

The boys flung backwards safely into the room.

“We needed to sneak you out.. Hey Tubbo! are you alright?”

One muffled groan from outside

“Oww.”

Tommy twisted his face.

“He’ll be alright.” 

Ranboo nervously chuckled.

“Okay.. So what are we doing?”

Walking around the room and opening the door Tommy looked back at Ranboo.

“Do you think we could sneak downstairs without your parents noticing?”

Ranboo paused and stared at the wall for a few moments.

“I uh- don’t think my parents are here at the moment.” 

Tommy raised his eyebrows as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Where are they then, Out for groceries? ”

Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, and scratched his head.

“I think- that they’re outta town right now.”

A plan formed in Tommy’s head, overtaking the last one for miles. 

“So you’re home alone then, for a while?”

A nod answered the question as Tommy skidded out the doorway and slid down the stairs, opening the front door and going straight for Tubbo.

“H-hey wait up!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never thank you guys enough for reading my fic, comments are appreciated.  
> I love reading your responses to my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
